


Past the First Moment

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Memory Loss, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki on her memory loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the First Moment

It's so scary, to suddenly not know who you are, or have any memories of anything before the current time. When it happened to me, more than frightened, I was utterly confused. I wanted to run away from the place I had no recognition of, but I had no memories in my mind of someplace safe; a home to go to. Searching further at that first moment, I realized I had no memories of anything, except the ability to realize I could recall nothing.

I'm long past that first moment. Right now I've found a new purpose in my life -- adventure. It's something I can enjoy in the moment, forgetting what may have been. But the hole in my memory remains, unable to be ignored. I wonder if I'll able be able to be like my companions, able to recall my earlier experiences, for better or worse. I suppose I somewhat obsess over the possibility that one day I'll be able to get those memories back. But right now, in this moment, I'm really happy to be here, who I am, where I am, with such great companions. The past is gone. I want to get my memories back, but from now on I'll be an adventurer, in search of even more than that.


End file.
